Of Two Lives in the Future of Darkness
by oz-cocoa
Summary: "He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about her that first drew him to her, but he certainly knew what made him stay."/"She soon found that beneath his cool, steely exterior was the warmest being she had ever met." - 50 Sentences on the Hero & Grovyle (PMD), take it how you want it. An exercise to get back in the hang of writing.
1. I

50 Sentences Word Prompts for the Hero and Grovyle.

 **A/N: You can read it how you want to. I also made it ambiguous as to whether she's from the human world from the Pokémon World or from ours. (You know, as apposed to being the only human in a world full of only Pokemon, one of the former makes much more sense.) Prompts are courtesy of harmony283 on LiveJournal:**

* * *

Blame

She had no one to blame as to how she had found herself in her current situation, not even God, because she wasn't sure she believed and she knew that even her luck wasn't this bad.

Proof

He repeated the words that she said to him so long ago to Dusknoir – the ones that he clung to so desperately all this time, that gave him assurance that the proof of his existence will remain even after he is gone, because of it.

Assistance

She cursed herself that she couldn't fight and be of some assistance.

Going

When they first met after he rescued her from some ferals she thought that he was going to leave and move on but then something passed quickly over his face and he sighed, motioning for her to follow.

Birthday

When she could still keep track of the number of days that had passed, she closed her eyes and made the same wish – when he asked what it was after learning of the tradition she just smiled and said that it wouldn't come true if she told him: he never asked again.

Scientist

She was no scientist but she was pretty sure everything about this world went against the laws of nature.

Silent

When she first learned that once the world was saved and that everyone in this time would cease to exist because of it, she went silent.

Behalf

There was more than one time in their partnership where one or both of them had to fake their deaths, and other times where they genuinely thought that this was the case. On one such instance, she thought that Dusknoir had finally managed to kill him and she screamed, tears streaming down her face, that she would personally send him to Hell on behalf of her dearest friend – no matter what it took.

Rumour

When they heard rumours of an appearance of a legendary time-traveling Pokémon they followed every lead, every small hint, even if there was the huge possibility of it being a trap or a dead end because they _had_ to find a way around Dialga to get to the past, just had to.

Tip

His eyes were fierce as he pressed the tip of his Leaf Blade against her neck, then suddenly he relaxed and smiled, pulling her up, remarking that she had improved.

Idle

They never wasted one non-existent moment, they couldn't afford to be idle.

Brother

After everything that they had been through together he was closer to her than any brother ever could be.

Beneath

She soon found that beneath his cool, steely exterior was the warmest being she had ever met.

Redecorate

Her body was like a bad DIY home renovation – where there was once smooth and unblemished skin, was now redecorated in scars.

Gravitation

He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about her that first drew him to her, but he certainly knew what made him stay.

Kilt

She wore one as a part of her uniform in high school.

Afterthought

After leaving Celebi to go and search for the last Time Gear she thought about how lucky Grovyle was to have someone who loved and admired him the way she did whether he acknowledged it or not, later as an afterthought, she realized that it was better that way if he didn't.

Unearth

After they first used that combination of Dig and a Luminous Orb, when it was safe to surface she was spitting dirt from her mouth and shaking it out of her hair for ages, he just smirked.

Shield

Before she learned how to fight she used orbs, tossed seeds, and used herself as his shield because it was all she could do.

Blacklist

All books had been blacklisted, especially the ones on mythology and possession of any of them is punishable by death: they would both be executed several times over just for that.

Misquoted

She may have once (read: more than once) accidentally misquoted something Celebi had said about Grovyle to him just to see how badly (hilariously) he would react.

Copying

After they pieced together the various maps they found she always helped him to copy them out for efficiency, and to help her get a lay of the land.

Argue

They almost never argued (they had found very creative ways to avoid an issue and considering what they were working for it was ironic, because it was all about acknowledgement and confrontation and doing so to fix things) because they were all each other had, but when they did (and it will, when one spends all their time in one person's company) forgiveness came swift and easily for the same reason – they were all each other had.

Lens

She didn't have anything to clean her glasses with so it got to the point where trying to see through a lens was the same as trying to see without them.

Bell

Her laugh did not sound like a silver bell, but when he heard it on the rare occasions that it showed up he decided that it was his favourite thing to hear nonetheless.

Arrested

When she was caught and arrested – she couldn't help it – she laughed long and loud as she was being lead away because thoughts of her parents came unbidden and what they would think about all this if they could see her now; and she decided that if it was for a cause like this that they would be proud of her, only to have their pride overshadowed by fear of what seemed like her imminent demise but she couldn't die, not here.

Havoc

They caused havoc for whoever stood in their way.

Tool

They never viewed each other as tools, or as a means to an end.

Blanket

Since they found it, he always insisted that she use it, that he was used to the cold, but she always got her way when she demanded that they share it.

Fancy

The thought of a proper bed or hot food was just a passing fancy now.

Dash

He did not like it when she tried to rename his attacks, one example being 'Quick Attack' to 'Mad-Dash-to-Freedom/Save-your-Skin Attack'. (His protests become half-hearted when he figures out that she's just trying to lighten the mood.)

Away

When they're traveling and not planning or running away from Dialga's henchmen her eyes become unfocused even as they move and he knows it's because she's in a whole other world inside her head far away from reality.

Syndication

They weren't just partners or even just a team – they were small pieces in a bigger whole.

Champagne

When there was something to celebrate they had apple juice instead.

Note

When either one went out without the other they always left behind some form of note. (Scratched on the ground, a leaf, some bark)

Physical

Her body stayed the same except for getting thinner and gaining more muscle (not to mention the scars) after all the years that had passed.

Dull

Only once she was safely inside and sleeping did he allow his eyes to grow dull when thinking on the extent of her injuries and the torture she had endured.

Frozen

Everything was frozen – suspended, unless moved by an outside force.

Stumble

When she stumbled he always came back to check on her and to help her keep moving.

Hunt

They were both the hunters and the hunted.

Gibberish

Surprised would be an understatement to how she felt when he first opened his mouth and words came out instead of gibberish.

Camp

Their life was no picnic, that's for sure, and it certainly was no camping trip either even though it and their mission share some characteristics: knowing the situation is temporary, the impeding return to normal life, but the key differences were that camping didn't include so much hardship and pain.

Weakness

He once asked her out of idle curiousity about what Pokémon she would be, and she replied to him that if she could be a Pokémon, it would be one that could cover all of his weaknesses. (Fire, Ice, Flying, Bug, Poison)

Bargain

The amount of times Dusknoir tried to strike a bargain with her (since he viewed her as the weaker link and rightfully so as she couldn't be automatically healed just with a seed or berry) – information in exchange for being left alone – amazed her, her answer was always the same and yet it was a very long time before he stopped trying.

Alcohol

She had never much cared about alcohol when her parents had offered her to try some, but she sometimes caught herself wondering what it would feel like to drink herself into oblivion.

Wind

It's her second favourite natural sensation, and the way that she describes it to him makes it sound absolutely wonderful.

Temptation

The temptation to let even the tiniest bit of information slip to stop the pain was always almost too much to bear.

Eighteen

She was eighteen when her whole life was swept away from her.

Bottle

Her presence in this world at all felt like getting a reply to the message in a bottle that you sent out to sea.

Rhythm

They worked together in a steady, flawless rhythm like it was a dance they knew all the moves to, they knew each other so well.

* * *

 **And there you go, probably not the last 50 sentences I'll do for this but it's complete for now.**


	2. II

**A/N: So yeah, part two for this 50 Sentences Challenge I'm giving myself. More to come. Enjoy, and please tell me if there's anything you want to see! Words provided by Fifty_Sentences_Sock from The . (Also I kind of gave up on the 'one sentence per word thing' because some really just wanted to be elaborated upon. Plus I can only stand to butcher punctuation for so long.)**

* * *

Acceptance

It didn't take her long to accept her situation because as she quickly learned, in this world it was either fight and live or hesitate and die. (But it took a long time to register as to what it really meant.)

Accoutrement

That day when she was torn from the life she knew, what she had been wearing had not been anything spectacular – skinny jeans, riding boots, a fashionably oversized sweater – hardly looking the part of a saviour – but one thing stood out after she explained it. A bracelet full of metal beads, each of one which had a name, a name of a quality she said, that was either a part of her or something she wished to one day achieve.

Blight

The sheer amount and potency of negative emotions needed to wield the Dark, to wield or endure against it caused her to retch over and over it was so overwhelming.

Cacoethes

Using the Dark element rendered upon the user, an irresistible urge for violence.

Code

Each active participant had their own code of honour and strangely, even the ghosts killed as little as possible.

Coalesce

At first she was reluctant, all she wanted was to go home – she didn't ask for this. She agreed to help only up until they found all the Time Gears, and then going to the past was his mission alone, while she found a way to go home. Finally after a small amount of time, (relative to how long she was there anyway) she declared that she would see it through to the end. With this, their resolves came together as one.

Devoir

She saluted, placed a hand over her heart and bowed in the direction they had come from when they were far enough away – in gratitude and in respect – for the first mentor she had, a Machoke, and his sacrifice so they could get away.

Eschew

It was found that to truly bring out the negativity needed to effectively wield the Dark, that she had to be alone, avoided, shunned – forced into isolation all so she could be made to think she was truly alone and allow herself to learn what hopelessness really is.

Essence

A question they all pondered upon is 'what makes a hero?'

Entirety

He would give everything he had to restore time except for her; despite the vow they had both made, he could never bring himself to forsake her. (Until he had had no other choice.)

Extent

He never expected the extent of her devotion to his- _their_ cause.

Full

Her heart was always full, even when she thought it wasn't because the anguish, madness, or numbness that sometimes overtook her was proof of it – proof of what she has lost, what she still stands to lose – that she loves, and that her heart is always full because of that love.

Genuine

His smile was never genuine until he came to know her.

Hush

A hush fell over the Sableye and other assorted minions when she finally dropped to the ground, holding their breaths waiting for the final verdict, and was broken when it was confirmed that she was indeed alive and was then swiftly revived so the fight could begin anew.

Half

They never did anything in halves.

Hallucination

To develop her latent Psychic abilities when working with Hypno, he looked into her mind and brought forth pieces of her memories which caused powerful hallucinations and so she had to fight against her own mind, yet fortify it.

Imposter

They had a Ditto change into his form to trick her on more than one occasion – there was always a way to distinguish the real from the imposter. But sometimes it didn't matter, when they were using her beloved partner's image to torture her and say cruel things.

Invidious

Before her Psychic training, one time Dusknoir was able to take control of her under another, made her act as if she had forsaken him, the mission, everything they had together to try to get him to abandon her or to break him. Which one he doesn't know, and it doesn't matter, but luckily it didn't work for very long and he was able to help her snap out of it.

Infect

She doesn't want to infect him with the evil despair-filled thoughts that plague her mind.

Intangible

The source of their strength is intangible.

Judicial

Dusknoir accused them of playing both judge and jury – presiding over the lives of everyone in this world in attempting to change history. She knew this to be true and told him so, but also said that they were at least trying to provide a voice and a fighting chance to those of the past so that they can choose their own futures. While he is just as bad, and worse than them since he is trying to take that away from the people, and by ensuring that they stay silent forever.

Join

Offer after offer was made to them from the ghost but they would never join him.

Know

They had always known that it would never end well for them. The details mattered not to him, as long as the mission reached success. (He never could have conceived that they would not be at each other's side at the end of everything.) When thinking on the end of them/their friendship/their partnership (because it was all one and the same, it didn't matter how anyone wished to put it) all she could think about were the details.

Keep

She wished that she could have everything. ( _Her_ everything. Her world – everyone that she loved and keep them.)

Keen

They always met their mark.

Kindred

They were kindred spirits, even in spite of their differences. Some might even say they were soul mates. (Keeping in mind there is more than one way to define a soul mate.)

Keel

There were innumerable times where they had keeled over in exhaustion, and still more where they couldn't afford to. (He was much more graceful about it than she was though.)

Limb

The Machoke swept her legs out from underneath her and she landed with a smack against the ground. He immediately barked at her to get back onto her feet and she groaned and did so unsteadily, thinking that it was a miracle that she hadn't broken anything yet but knew that it couldn't be long now.

Luminous

The darkness that splayed across her sight which was the telltale sign of a vision always made whatever she witnessed of the past seem that much more luminous.

Late

When he was finally able to break into the stockade to rescue her she just told him "You're late," before fainting against him.

Latent

Everyone has the potential for greatness and she wonders if, in another life, or had hers taken another turn – where her displacement had never happened – if it still would have come to the surface, or if this is what it took. (The only thing that could work.)

Muster

He had gotten too used to her presence, let her become too close, too dear, that now he found that without her it was far too hard to muster the faith he used to have, (even before he met her), which multiplied exponentially after he did but he knew that it was impossible for her to not have a home inside of his heart – because of who she is, and not only because of what she means to him, or their circumstances. (He wouldn't have it any other way.)

Mesmerize

She never failed to mesmerize him with the way she used her words.

Mouth

He noticed that over time the use and expressions of her mouth became less and less until it was only the bare minimum, (a twitch of the lips, a ghost of a smile, and she hardly ever laughed anymore and when she spoke she barely moved her lips as if she were doing it to conserve air or _something_ ) it unsettled him and made him sad – what saddened and unsettled him even more though, was how much just her eyes would or would not say.

Meaning

She always said that everything has meaning, and in time he came to know it for himself.

Mate

She joked that maybe they should slow down for a while so he could settle down and find a mate, bring some small baby geckos into the world to brighten up her life and call her auntie. That maybe others actually had the right idea and that was really all the light they needed, (to do it for her because she certainly couldn't) and why not, because she could name a couple of eager candidates for the job and he just gaped and blushed, stuttering that she had no idea what she was talking about and why on earth would he want to do such a thing with the way things are now and _keep moving we are not stopping for anything._ Then she laughed agreeing with him stating that she wouldn't want to be a third wheel as it would make her feel lonely and so it's much better for her if they're both bachelors together for the rest of their days.

Mourn

It was a hundred years before she started to give up hope that she could ever go back – to her family, her friends, everything she knew – a hundred years before she allowed herself to mourn her old life and everyone and everything in it. She never stopped, and she never forgot, but ultimately, she could not let her grief overtake her.

Manacle

They were shackled to their destiny – for him it was never a choice, but his duty, and for her it was always a choice, she could have refused, given up, turned back, and someone else more worthy would have been brought forward, surely, but she never did.

Narcissist

She wondered if she was a narcissist when she longed for her lipstick and winged liner and to have straight hair again, even if it was just to make her feel more confident, in control, brave, it had been her armour before and she could do with some semblance of security now more than ever.

Nocturnal

She had always been inclined to be nocturnal, and would have been if she hadn't had to do things during the day, but now it was always an almost-night-but-not-quite and now she constantly wished for sunlight or else a good long sleep.

Narrow

She dodged that Focus Punch to her head too narrowly for her liking and her mentor agreed.

Nisus

This undertaking was not started or followed through on a mere whim.

Obviate

There was constant planning and revisions to prepare for any situation, as well as making snap-decision adjustments because they knew that nothing could go down to the letter no matter how many scenarios they prepared for.

Overlook

To overlook even the smallest detail would be a grave and costly mistake. (Such as overlooking one in favour of the other brings about much the same result.)

Ours

"Since we have not lost ourselves to the darkness and insanity, we are both the happiest and most sorrowful people in this world because of what we share together, what we feel, in that we _have_ emotions – is ours and ours alone," she said. (Take heart, it is something to be glad for.)

Omniscient

There were so many factors about time travel they never could have anticipated – in his own hindsight, it was losing her only to find her in a new form and to have found that he had lost her a second time which cut more deeply than the first ever could have.

Obscure

The concepts, not the facts, (and the concepts that were facts), of the very nature of the past was obscure at best in his imagining them without her aid.

Only

On days when she has self-doubt Grovyle and Celebi always assured her that she was the only one who could help them complete their mission (more like the only one they had so they couldn't let her give up, for all their sakes – at least this was how it was in her own mind) which she wasn't so sure of, but managed to pull herself out of her funk not only for their sakes but so that no one else would lose what she lost. So that no one else would have to endure what she has to endure.

Oneiric

She relished each dream or vision (or "Dimensional Scream" as they liked to call it) because they reassured and reaffirmed her every time that everything she remembered was real – that each sensation she had always taken for granted was actually real and wasn't her imagination or some grand delusion on her part. (That her life before hadn't been a lie.)

Vicissitude

The action that changed the course of the future forever is when he failed to keep a hold of her hand.


End file.
